1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to housings of portable electronic devices, especially to a housing having a three-dimensional antenna formed thereon and a method for making the housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and laptop computers are widely used. Most of these portable electronic devices have antenna modules for receiving and sending wireless signals. A typical antenna includes a thin metal radiator element mounted to a support member, and attached to a housing. However, the radiator element is usually exposed from the housing, and may be easily damaged. In addition, the radiator element and the support member occupy precious space. To solve this problem, a conductive ink is formed on the housing to form the antenna by a screen-printing method. However, this method is usually used to manufacture two-dimensional antennas, and the function of the antenna is limited.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.